Not Enough Coffee in the World
by Her2535
Summary: All it takes is one call and everything is changed. A continuation our favorite couple deserves! (Rating may increase) And of course, I do not own GG
1. The call

Let me know if I should continue! This is my first time writing a fic, so I promise it will get better!

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since she had last talked to Logan Huntzberger. She has thought about him almost every one of those last 1,460 days but never got up the courage to call him…that was until right now.<p>

"Just do it already you wimp!" Rory yells at herself as she holds her finger over the call button.

This is a phone call she has to make. One she knows she can't get out of. She knows her other partners would never let her live it down if she couldn't just suck it up and call the man who was too stubborn to wait for her that day under the shade of one of her _formally_ favorite Yale trees.

As Rory thinks back to that fateful May day her finger slips and the phone starts ringing.

She realizes too late that the call was put through when she hears "Mr. Huntzbergers Office" on the other line.

She tried to stop it but a silent "shit" escapes from her mouth before she says "Um yes, hi can I speak to Log- er Mr. Hutzberger please?"

"May I tell him who's calling?" the receptionist Rory decides must be no older than 20 and severely blonde asks

"Um" Rory hadn't thought about who she would say was calling. She could tell the truth, but would he even want to talk to her? Maybe the last 4 years for him have been less torturous seeing that he did walk away from her. Oh God, was he married by now? Rory internally curses herself for deflecting the conversation whenever her grandmother brought up Logan Huntzberger.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me who is calling so that I can let Mr. Hutzberger know?" the woman Rory instantly hates asked annoyedly.

"Sorry, um yes, tell him it is Ms. Gilmore." _Maybe he will think it is Emily or Lorelei or maybe he has forgotten the name Gilmore all together… _

"Hold please" interrupts Rory's internal panic for a millisecond, but the panic starts right back up when she realizes she will soon be talking to the man who walked away…the man she still loves. _Pull it together Gilmore! You are not a lovesick college student anymore! You are a strong, independent woman who is starting her own online publication! You can do this! It is just one journalist talking to another journalist. That is all... _

"Hello?" One word is all it takes for her to be snapped out of her momentary burst of self-confidence.

"Hello." _Hello? All you have to say is hello? Use your words Rory!_

"May I ask who I am speaking to because my secretary told me that a rambling woman named Ms. Gilmore was on the line for me, and I can't say I have gotten a phone call like this in at least 4 years." _Oh god he knows it is me. _

_"_Well I can't say I have asked a 20 year old blonde to speak to Mr. Huntzberger in a good 4 years either."

And just like that they had fallen right back into their natural banter.

"Its good to hear from you, Rory. Can't say I expected to hear from you after all this time."

"I can't say I necessarily expected to be making this exact phone call either Logan."

"Well what can I do for you Rory?"

She wasn't sure if the reality of hearing his voice for the first time in 4 years caused some sort of temporary memory loss, or if she was just this masochistic but before she could right herself she hear herself say "Actually I was calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch. I heard you had recently moved to New York and thought you might like to see a friendly face." _Thank god she retained that one piece of info on Logan Emily told her at the most recent Friday Night Dinner. _

_"_Oh, um are you sure you want to get together Rory? Its not like we left things on the best of terms"

"Yes of course!" she found herself saying way too cheerfully for her own liking

"Its been a long time Logan, I think it would be nice to catch up. That is unless you have a girlfriend or wife to consider here." _Smooth Gilmore _

She can hear Logan chuckling over the phone and she just knows he is smirking.

"No Rory, there is no one to consider here. I would love to meet for lunch."

_"_Okay great, how about we meet at Lafayette around noon tomorrow?"

"That works for me. I will see you then Rory."

"Yep, see you then!" _Ugh what is it with this sugary enthusiasm that is coming out of nowhere?_

"It was a really great to hear from you Ace."

Rory doesn't even register the click of the other line hanging up. All she can think about is hearing that word for the first time in so long. _Ace_. She had forgotten how nice it sounded coming from his lips. She had forgotten how much she liked being someones Ace.

With the phone still pressed to her ear, panic sets in.

"I am going to have lunch with Logan tomorrow" she says to no one in particular.

_Oh my god, how am I supposed to sit across from Logan and ask him to be my partner in this? I can barely hold it together over the phone for heavens sake! _

This is going to require lots and lots of coffee.


	2. Kicking down the door

Can't believe how many positive responses I have gotten on just the first chapter! I am definitely going to try to continue this story, but we will see what inspiration/school have to say about that! Once I get an outline finalized, I will try to put out a new chapter every week or so, so stay tuned!

I realize I should have noted this in the first chapter, but better late than never! The italicized sentences are used to show like an inner monologue. I will probably use italics elsewhere, but it should be obvious where they are used as someone thinking to themselves. Sorry if it was confusing!

(AN: I am still working on a name for Rory's online magazine, suggestions are welcome!)

* * *

><p>To say Rory had a restless night would be the understatement of the century. She laid awake all night thinking about the lunch that she had accidentally gotten herself into, and how on earth she was going to handle seeing Logan again... let alone ask him to be a part of this dream project.<p>

So by the time Rory walked into the not completely finished offices of _Paperless, _around 9 a.m., she was running on 3 hours of sleep. This was going to be a not-enough-coffee-in-the-world kind of day, and according to the Gilmore handbook, those were the kind of days one has to avoid at all costs!

"Morning Rory!" the office secretary says wayyyy to energetically for Rory's taste

"Hi Jane. Any messages yet this morning?"

"Actually yes. You got a phone call from Emily Gilmore asking why you weren't up and at the office already."

"Ugh fantastic. I will call her when I sit down." Rory says to Jane as she starts walking to her own office.

"Wait! Rory! You had another message."

"Really? Okay what was it? If it was my grandmother again, don't worry about repeating what I am sure is a message in the same vain as the last one" _I am so not prepared to deal with Emily today. Last time I checked 9 a.m. wasn't mid afternoon! _

"Nope, it wasn't your grandmother again. It was from a Logan Huntzberger? He wanted to confirm your lunch date today."

_Date? Did he call it a date or is Jane calling it a date? _

"Okay great… um I will call him right away. Thanks!" Rory basically runs (or walks as fast as a Gilmore Girl is able to) into her office and shuts the door. She sinks into her chair, and stares at the phone sitting at her desk. She knows she has to call and confirm or else he will think she is canceling, but the thought of talking to him this early in the morning with so little sleep makes her want to crawl under her desk and hide all day. _Just do it already. He might not even answer! _

Rory gets up and starts brewing a pot of coffee. Deciding it is now or never, she picks up the phone and dials the number to Logan's office at his firm.

"Hello, Logan Huntzberger's office, Krista speaking." _Great, the 20 year old blonde again. _

"Yes hi. This is Rory Gilmore and I am calling to confirm a meeting with Mr. Huntzberger."

"What did you say your name was? I do not see any meetings with a Laurie Gilspore on Mr. Huntzberger's calendar."

_Oh my god, who does this girl think she is?_

"Well that is probably because my name is R-O-R-Y G-I-L-M-O-R-E" Rory says trying not to lose her cool completely

"Sorry, _Miss_. There must be something wrong on your end of the phone." _Could this girl be any more condescending? _

"It's fine. Can you please just confirm the meeting for me? Logan called to confirm and that is all I am trying to do." The last bit of coffee energy has officially left Rory's body.

"Hold please."

While Krista is off confirming the appointment, Rory puts the phone on speaker and gets up to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee. Just as the smell of the coffee hits her nose, and she takes her first sip of her life's blood she emits a small moan; a moan that is reserved for the first sip of a fresh cup of coffee. No sooner does the moan escape her mouth she hears Logan's voice cut through moment of bliss.

"Did I catch you and your coffee in an intimate moment? I can call back if you two need some time Ace."

"Oh my god, Logan!" Rory jumps at the sound of his voice echoing through her sparsely decorated office. "When did you get on the line? I was just trying to confirm your lunch confirmation when your secretary put me on hold."

"Krista came into my office telling me a woman named Laurie was trying to confirm a meeting for this afternoon that she didn't have on the books. I put two and two together, and figured it was you on the phone, so I picked up the line."

"I told her twice my name wasn't Laurie! And shouldn't you have told her to schedule our lunch yesterday when I called?"

"Well, _Laurie_. I did tell her to schedule our lunch but it seems as though she 'forgot'."

Rory can hear his smirk all the way through the phone when he calls her Laurie.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to confirm our lunch so now that we did that I will let you go…" Rory says trying to get off this call as fast as possible.

"Where's the fire Ror? No need to call and run."

"Well…" Rory starts searching the room for a reason to get off the phone when she sees her missed message note on her desk

"Ah! I have to call my grandmother before she sends a doctor to my house to make sure I am still alive. Apparently it is not proper to get to the office past 8 a.m.." _She has never been more thankful that she had to return a call from Emily than she was right in this moment. _

"Then I guess I will let you go. Don't want Emily to send a squad of doctors to kick down your door and examine you from head to toe."

"Yeah, that would not be great especially since she just had an antique mahogany door from Mrs. Kim Antique Shop installed at my place. According to Mrs. Kim it was once owned by a great nephew twice removed of George Washington. It would be a damn shame to see that door go down in pieces especially since it has all that history and the pizza delivery guys seem to be able to find my place better since the door is so uniq-…"

"Woah Ace, that was a serious Gilmore rant you had going there. I would have loved to hear it continue but we wouldn't want Emily to actually have the door kicked down, now would we?"

_Oh my god. Get it together Rory! Just tell him goodbye already!_

"You are so right Logan. I guess the confirmation has been confirmed and I will see you at noon."

"I will be there with bells on. Bye Ace."

Rory hangs up when she hears the dead line on the other end.

"Only 2 and a half more hours to prepare for this lunch" she says to herself

"Rory, Emily Gilmore is on the line and she is yelling. I think you should take this." A panicked Jane informes Rory over the intercom.

"Sorry, Jane. I'll take care of it." Rory says as she picks up line 2.

"Rory, this is your grandmother. I cannot believe you were not in the office at 8 a.m.! I was so close to sending someone to your hous-…"

_Only 2 hours and 26 minutes till lunch…_

"Rory! I asked you if you were feeling ill? I hear there is a nasty virus going around!"

"Sorry grandma, I just have a lot on my mind…"

* * *

><p>Well here is the second chapter! The lunch will be next and hopefully that will be up sometime this weekend. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! They have really motivated me to keep going! If you guys have any suggestions as to where to take the story, definitely let me know. I only have a rough outline for future chapters so the more suggestions the merrier!<p> 


	3. The lunch

Ideally I would have had this chapter out last week, but things got busy, so finally, here is the lunch!. I am hoping to get a few chapters written this week so that can get this story through my finals. Be on the look out for a more regular update schedule.

Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this story…it really makes me want to continue!

* * *

><p>Once Rory got off a way too long phone call with her grandmother (and assured her that she was not infected with the bird flu or any other infectious disease) there was only about an hour before her lunch with Logan. Thankfully, that hour was packed with emails to return and phone calls to take and before she knew it it was 11:30 and time to get ready for the lunch that would change her life in more ways than one…at least she hoped it would.<p>

As per usual, Rory was fashionably early to lunch and was laughing at an email from her mom about Sookie's newest culinary obsession when she heard a voice from the other side of the table

"What, did Kirk get himself stuck in a tree again?"

"Logan! When did you get here?"

"Just sat down, Ace."

"Oh. And no, actually. Taylor outlawed all tree climbing after Kirk and Lulu had a fight and Kirk decided to live in a tree for a week. Apparently Sookie is trying to make 30 different cakes for a 30th birthday party this weekend and things are not going well."

"Well I am not surprised to hear about Kirk or Sookie. So, how are you Rory?"

"I'm good Logan. I'm really good. It is really great to see you."

"It is great to see you too Ror"

They just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until the waiter comes by and asks them if they want a drink.

"Yeah, can I get a cup of coffee?" Rory asks the waiter

"I'm fine with water, thanks" Logan tells him

They don't take their eyes off each other the entire time the waiter is at their table. Blue staring into brown until finally Rory realizes what is happening and looks away blushing.

"So, Ace, what is the real reason you invited me to lunch?" Logan asks with a smirk firmly plastered on his face

_Crap, I actually have to cut to the chase here. What if he says no? Oh god I didn't even think about that! He can totally say no! _

"Well Logan, I actually have a proposition for you. I am starting an online magazine kind of thing with a few people I met on the campaign trail…that is the Obama campaign trail which I am now realizing you might not know about since that happened after you propo- ...well it happened after the last time we saw each other, but anyway I was a reporter on the Obama cam-…"

"Yeah, I knew you were following the campaign. You wrote some really fantastic pieces." Logan tells a shocked and confused Rory

"Oh, um thank you. So anyway I was approached by some of my fellow campaign reporters last year about starting an online magazine and it just seemed right, you know? So now we are in the process of getting things going which I am sure you know involves contacting publishing investors and one of my partners actually brought up talking to someone at HPG, kinda as a joke, but when he said that, I remembered Emily telling me that you were back working for your father and before I knew what I was saying I said that I could call you and see if you would be interested, and I think you can remember the rest of the events that led to this particular lunch."

Logan stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him; completely entranced by Rory's ability to go on a massive rant like that and not be completely out of breath.

"Wow, that was quite the rant you had going there Gilmore. I had actually heard some rumblings about a certain former Washington Post reporter going off to start her own publication. I just figured I would be the last person you would call to help you out."

"Well Logan, honestly I did not expect myself to be calling you for help either. It is not like we left things in a great place, but I can't say I haven't been thinking about you since that day at Yale. I guess those thoughts finally bubbled to the surface and they led to me mentioning I have…_had_ a personal relationship with one of the most influential publishing executives in the country. At that point my partners were not going to let me back track." Rory told Logan

_Wait a minute, did I just confess that I never stopped thinking about him? _

After what seemed like an eternity, the waiter returned with Rory's coffee and Logan's water and proceeded to take their order. Rory was pretty grateful that the waiter had come by when he did, that way Logan couldn't respond to her right away.

"To be honest" Logan said, "We have been looking into investing into _Paperless_ for awhile now. You have created quite the name for yourself, exactly like I thought you would Rory, and my dad has been trying to get you to work at one of our papers since the day you left the campaign trail, a fact you have to be aware of."

_I thought all those Huntzberger Group job offers were coming from the editors, not Mitchum himself! _

"So when he heard about this new venture of yours, he really started focusing on becoming an investor. It would have only been a matter of time until I called you to ask for a lunch date." a smirking Logan told Rory

"Oh wow. I honestly had no idea Mitchum was this interested in my career. What happened to me not having what it takes to be a journalist?" A slightly resentful Rory asked

"Well, he eventually came to his senses and realized he was dead wrong…your campaign pieces were truly amazing Rory, he couldn't help but admit the error in his ways.

"Um, okay. This is a lot to wrap my mind around, but does this mean HPG is seriously interested in investing in _Paperless?" _

_"_Of course Ace! I actually figured this was what the meeting was about so I brought over a contract. How about you and your partners take a look at it and give me a call sometime this week to discuss it?" Logan said as he handed over the contract

"Wow, that would be fantastic Logan. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this!" Rory said as she put the contract into her purse

_Okay so that went way better than I could have hoped, and he didn't even bring up my telling him I still think about him! _

They both become engrossed in their food, enjoying the quiet, when Logan breaks the silence

"So Ace, I don't mean to backtrack here, but did you say something about thinking about me everyday for the last 4 years?"

_OH MY GOD HE NOTICED THAT AHHHH! _

Trying to maintain her composure on the outside as she is screaming and panicking on the inside, Rory says "Um, yeah, that sounds like something I said…"

"Okay. Well I have to tell you Ror, I can't say I have been able to get you out of my head for one minute since your graduation day, and to be honest, I have thought about you constantly since the first time we met outside of your dorm." Logan says kind of quietly

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"I…I mean…um…" Rory stammers, trying to think of something to say

"It is okay Rory, you don't have to say anything now. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow? It can just be a business dinner if you want, but I am kinda hoping you would be okay with it being a date." Logan says to an awestruck Rory

"Umm, yeah, that sounds really swell Logan" _Did I just say the word 'swell'?_

"Okay great, I will call you with the time and the place tomorrow afternoon" Logan chuckles and says as he signs the check

_When did the check even arrive? How did I miss that? _

_"_Sounds good..." Rory manages to get out. _Is that really all you have to say? _

"Swell." Logan says with a smirk as he gets up "I have to get back to the office, but this was great. Make sure you call me when you get the chance to look over the contract with your partners."

"I will."

"Cool. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, Ace." Logan says as he walks away from the table

"Yeah, I guess so." Rory says, but Logan is already outside the door.

Rory sits at the table for what she thinks is just a few seconds, but it apparently was longer than that because eventually she hears her waiter's voice behind her

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you all done here?"

"Oh my god, yeah, sorry about that!" Rory says as she gets up and leaves

The brisk fall air hits her as she steps out of the restaurant onto the New York City streets. Luckily she sees a cab almost immediately and she heads back to _Paperless._ Contract in hand and a dinner date on her mind.

_How did I end up here? This is so not what I expected when I made that phone call… _

Okay guys, there it is! I hope you guys liked the lunch, and let me know by favoriting and reviewing!


	4. Spilling the beans

Sorry about the delay…again. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It's kinda just a filler chapter to give a little back story on the magazine and what is going on with Rory's work life. The next chapter (hopefully to be up before Thanksgiving) will be the date with Logan, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>It's almost 2 by the time Rory finally makes it back to the office. She breathes a sigh of relief when no one jumps her at the elevator asking how the meeting went.<p>

Rory is dazedly walking to her office, forming the first draft of a pros and cons list on this dinner in her head when she hears Jane yell, "Hey! Rory wait a minute!"

_Oh my god she is going to ask about the lunch. Does she know about mine and Logan's relationship? She was probably googling him and found out about the engagement or lack thereof and she is totally goi..._

Rory's internal rant is interrupted when Jane catches up to her and hands her a stack of papers

"Hey. I almost missed you come in. You're mom called. She tried calling your office phone but you were obviously out at lunch, and she said you weren't picking up your cell, so she called me and told me you have to call 'your giver of life' or else she will make you 'watch Riding the Bus with my Sister during your next movie night'…I assume you know what all those things mean. She had me repeat that last part so I could tell you her exact words." Jane finished out of breath and looking kind of scared.

"She knows I hate that movie!" Rory says more to herself than to Jane "Okay thanks Jane. I will call her back as soon as I sit down. I guess I had my phone on silent during lunch."

Rory smiles at Jane and they both walk away. Rory adding '_my mom and Logan do not get along' _to her mental pro-con list.

When she sits at her desk, Rory gets out her phone to call her mom, but sees Dylan, Kate, and Shane walking towards her office. She decides to send her mom a text instead, making a mental note to call her later.

They aren't even all in the office yet when Shane says "Well how did it go? Did Huntzberger want to invest?"

"Yeah, are we going to be able to get some more furniture? This place kinda looks like a giant warehouse that we are running a drug ring out of." Dylan says

"Well, I think we can probably start looking for some more furniture, and also some people to sit in that furniture." Rory says to the group

"Are you serious?! HPG is going to invest in _Paperless?!" _Kate says loudly enough to hear from across the entire office.

"Yeah. Apparently HPG was about to arrange a meeting with us right when I called them. They have had an eye on our project for a while now." Rory says as she pulls out the contract Logan gave her at lunch. "Logan already had this contract drawn up for us to look at. He told me to look it over with you guys and our legal team and to get back to him when we make a decision."

"Well what decision is there to make? We have to agree to partner up with HPG." Shane says as Rory hands the contract to Dylan.

"Cool your jets, Shane. We have to look over this completely before we sign anything. We can't get ourselves into a situation where we could lose this company at any second." Kate calmly explained to Shane as Dylan handed her the contract.

"Kate is right. We need to be really careful about this. I know having HPG as a partner is a dream situation, but we can't get screwed here. If I remember correctly, Logan had a deal that went sour on him right after he graduated. It lost him and HPG a significant amount of money." Dylan says

"That was not totally Logan's fault!" Rory says without even thinking

"How do you know? Weren't you still in school when that happened? I can't imagine the intimate details of that deal spread around Yale..." Dylan looking at Rory as if he knows something is up

_Oh shit. They just thought I was acquaintances with Logan. Well of course they do Rory. You never told them about the almost-engagement! _

"Oh. Um. We had some mutual friends and uh… they told me about the deal…" Rory says unconvincingly

"Mutual friends? This doesn't seem like something mutual friends would just share willy nilly!" Kate says, staring Rory down as she does

"Well. Uh. Logan and I kept in touch after he graduated…" Rory says trying to get out of telling the whole story of her and Logan. "He told me about it when we saw each other at a friends birthday party…"

"Why would he tell you that at a party if you guys just knew each other from being on the paper together?" Shane asks with a look of confusion on his face

"Uh. Well. You see…" Rory stutters, trying to think of something to say

"Okay Rory. Spill it. How could you possibly know that deal wasn't his fault?" Kate says

_Come on Rory! You can still get yourself out of this…use that Ivy League education and lie your way out of this! _

"Logan and I dated…" _Oh my god did I actually just say that?_

"Come again?!" Kate yells at a decibel that could probably be heard 22 floors away

"You and Logan what?!" Dylan and Shane say at the same time with a look of astonishment plastered on both of their faces

"Uh yeah. We dated and that is how I know about what actually happened with that deal…" Rory says, not making eye contact with anyone

"Jesus. How long did you date?" Dylan asks, forcing Rory to look up from her desk

"Well, we dated for almost 2 years…"

"TWO YEARS?!" Kate yells at a slightly lower volume this time. "That is a long term relationship, Rory. You were in a long term relationship with Logan Huntzberger and you didn't think to mention that anytime in the 4 years we have known you?!" Kate says looking a little hurt

"Wait. Wasn't he engaged or almost engaged to someone a few years ago? I remember hearing about a girl turning him down when he proposed. That must have been pretty soon after you guys broke up." Shane says trying to piece things together in his head

"Actu…" Rory starts to say, but before she can get it out, Kate screams again

"NO FUCKING WAY. YOU ARE THE GIRL THAT TURNED DOWN HIS PROPOSAL?!"

"Yes…" Rory says finally looking at Kate, Dylan, and Shane. "And that is why I was so hesitant to meet with him about becoming a partner."

_Well this is not how I wanted to tell them about Logan and me. Actually, I would have preferred that they never found out..._

_"_Rory, how could you not tell us about this? One of us would have gone to the meeting if it was something that you thought could have been a problem." Dylan says

"I didn't tell you guys because I have been trying to get that day, and Logan out of my mind for the past 4 years. I was trying the whole 'out of sight, out of mind' thing, but let me tell you what, that does not work. At all."

"God Rory. What happened between you two?" Shane asks

"I just wasn't ready. We were in love, and I totally imagined us being together forever, but it was always in the hypothetical. We hadn't even discussed the possibility of marriage, so when he proposed at my graduation party I was totally taken aback…I couldn't even give him an answer that night. When I finally told him that I couldn't accept his proposal he gave me an ultimatum: all or nothing. I couldn't do that. I had just graduated and I had this wide-open future ahead of me. I didn't want to be held back by a husband…even one who would have encouraged me to do whatever I wanted. He didn't want to wait for me and I couldn't jump for him, so we ended it. A few days later I found out I would be going on the Obama campaign, and you guys can fill in the rest from there." Rory looks up and sees her Dylan, Kate, and Shane all just looking at her.

Kate is the first to speak up when she says "Wow. Rory. I can't believe you held that in all this time. You know you could have said something. We would have understood."

"Yeah, I know guys. I just wanted to try to work through it myself." Rory says, feeling like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders. "Now enough about my personal issues with Logan. He offered us a deal and we need to decide if we should take it. I looked at it briefly on the way back to the office, and it seems pretty fair. We might have to change a few things, but on the whole I think it is a great deal."

"Okay. Well why don't we all take a look at it this afternoon, and we can send it to the lawyer at the end of the day. We can set up a meeting with her tomorrow, and see what she thinks about it." Dylan says, switching his attention back to the contract in front of them

"That sounds good to me." Shane says

"Me too." Kate echoes

"Okay great. You guys look it over, and I will email Anne to set up a meeting with her tomorrow, and let her know the contract will be sent over later today." Rory says getting up from behind her desk to go make a cup of coffee. _How did I just have that conversation without a cup of coffee? _

"Cool. I'll take it first and send it over to Shane when I am done." Kate says as everyone starts to walk out

"And I will give it to Dylan when I am done. Good meeting, team!" Shane says, getting a much-needed laugh from the group as the three of them leave Rory's office

"Rory? Are you okay?" Kate asks once the guys leave the office

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Kate" Rory give Kate a small smile as she leaves her office, and brings the fresh cup of coffee to her mouth.

_Well that could have gone worse. _Rory thought to herself as she sat down at her desk and started emailing their lawyer when her phone started vibrating on her desk.

"Rory! My long lost daughter!" Rory hears as she puts the phone to her ear

"Hi mom. I need some serious advice…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of Rogan, but there will be plenty in the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to favoritefollow/review :)


	5. The other call

**Well, yet again I am late uploading the next chapter. BUT I am done with finals this week, so after Wednesday, I won't have any excuse for not updating on the regular! I know I told you guys last chapter that this one would be full of Rogan, but I've decided to add a small chapter (aka this one!) before the dinner date with Logan. I promise (for real!) that the next chapter will be the date, and be packed with our favorite couple! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Rory! My long lost daughter!" Rory hears as she puts the phone to her ear.<p>

"Hi mom. I need some serious advice…"

"Okay, spill. What advice do you need from Lorelai V. Gilmore, expert advice giver incorporated?"

"Well. Um. So you know how we are trying to get investors for _Paperless_ before the end of the month?" Rory says to Lorelai, trying to take as long as possible to tell her mom her actual problem

"Yeah, and I already told you I would love to invest in my spawns fancy publication website thingy majig. I might even be able to convince Luke to invest in opening a Luke's Diner in your office so you would never have to drink bad coffee." Lorelai said to Rory, utterly seriously

"Yes I remember, but the answer is still no. I don't want you to invest all you have into _Paperless, _I need to do this on my own. Of course, if Luke really wants to open a diner in my building, I would not protest. Anyway, I met with a potential investor today, and he actually was already prepared to invest in our company."

"Oh hun! That is great! Tell me all about the meeting! Where did you meet? Did Kate, Dylan, and Shane meet with the investor too? Who is this big shot smarty pants who invested in the coolest publication on the internet? Ooo! What did you wear to the meeting?" Lorelai begins to rattle off a slurry of questions at a speed even Rory is impressed with

"Mom! One question at a time! First off, it was a lunch meeting, and I actually just met with him alone. The guys thought it would be best if it was just me who went."

Rory begins to get nervous, knowing that there is no way around telling her mother who her meeting was with.

"And I wore my grey skirt with that black chiffon top I got a J Crew last time we went shopping…"

"Oooo! Great choice for a fancy business meeting!" Lorelai interrupts Rory before she can tell her who she had lunch with

"Yeah, it was a good outfit to wear. And um the investor was actually Loganhuntzberger" Rory mumbles, hoping her mom may pick up on the name of the investor man she met for lunch

"Cool…WAIT! Who did you say the investor was?!" Lorelai practically screeched through the phone

_Well I guess she heard me say his name. You have got to get better at mumbling, Rory! _

"Uh. The investor was…is um Logan" Rory says as she slowly leans back in her chair and covers her eyes with her arm.

"As in _Logan_ Logan? Like the Logan that proposed to you at that fancy party your grandparents threw for your graduation? The same Logan you turned down because he wouldn't wait? Limo Boy Logan?" Lorelai says at a decibel that could not be considered an _inside voice_

"Yeah. That Logan. The guys found out I knew him, and they asked me to meet with him. Granted they didn't know the whole story, but I couldn't say no, so we met today for lunch." Rory said, feeling a headache form just thinking back on the events that led to this moment.

"Oh wow sweets. I can't believe you didn't tell me before you met. This is a big deal!"

"I know mom. I guess it didn't really like fully hit me until I saw him walk into the restaurant. I mean, I met with _Logan_. I hadn't seen him since my graduation, and I guess I was…I am, in denial about how I actually feel about this…"

"Well I can understand, Ror. He was a big part of your life…he was your great love, and I don't think you ever really got over him walking away."

"I know. I never got the chance to properly wallow after we broke up. I left for the campaign so soon after graduation, I just kind of had to push my emotions about Logan to the back of my mind. But to be honest, I have thought about him almost constantly for the past 4 years."

"Aww Rory. I can't say I am surprised to hear you say that. I mean, that rocket he got you was pretty much the first thing you moved into your place, and every time his name is brought up at Friday Night Dinner you try to change the subject almost immediately. I know I wasn't Logan's biggest fan, but it was clear he made you very very happy."

_Was I really that obviously depressed over Logan? I thought I hid it pretty well…_

_"_He did make me really happy, Mom. But I don't think I regret saying no. I am not sure I would be where I am today if I would have said yes. I needed to be on my own for a while. I may have had similar opportunities in California with Logan, but I am so glad I ended up going on the campaign trail and working for the Washington Post; those opportunities led me to _Paperless_ which has turned into my dream career. I guess I just wish Logan could have understood that when I turned him down."

"I agree hun. I think you made the right decision in saying no, but now you have a second chance at that love again. Paris always said you met each other at the wrong time. Maybe now is finally the right time."

At these words, Rory begins pacing around the room. She had forgotten about what Paris had said all those years ago. Their love really _had_ happened at the wrong time. The line goes silent for a few seconds as the Gilmore girls each take in what was just said.

"He asked me to dinner." Rory says softly, finally

"Oh wow! So it seems like he might feel the same way about you as you do about him. Did you say yes?"

"Um yeah. We are going out tomorrow night. He is going to call me with the details in the afternoon." Rory says a little giddily

"Oh! So soon! Well I think this is really great, Rory. I mean it is sudden, but I think this is a good thing." Lorelai says, genuinely happy for her daughter

"Yeah. I think it is a good thing too."

There is another moment of silence as both women pour themselves another cup of coffee.

Finally Lorelai breaks the silence. "Well, I better let you go. I am sure you have lots of important journalist stuff to do, and I am starting to hear an argument in the kitchen between Michele and Sookie."

"Okay Mom. Thanks for the talk." Rory says, feeling way better than when the conversation started

"Anytime, fruit of my loins" inciting a chuckle from both of the women

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about the actually investor part of the meeting!" Rory says, remembering the other part of the reasoning behind the call. "As it turns out, HPG has had their eyes on _Paperless_ for a while, and Logan came with a contract already drawn up. We are looking it over with the lawyer, but I think HPG is going to invest in the company!"

"Well of course they are! Who wouldn't want to invest in Lorelai L. Gilmore's online publication?!" Lorelai says as if there wasn't a doubt in her mind

"Maybe we should put you on our sales team. Have you tell all the investors that!" Rory says

"Put me in coach!" Lorelai says and they both hang up

_Well that went surprisingly well! No tears, and no angry screaming! Maybe this dinner won't be the worst thing in the world..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Hope you guys liked the chapter! It is dialogue heavy so let me know if it was hard to read, and I will switch up how I handle that. <strong>

**As always, reviews motivate me to keep going, so don't forget to leave one :) **


	6. The Date

Sorry guys! I guess my much needed break from classes included a break from ALL kinds of writing. So…with out further delay…here is chapter 6!

* * *

><p>After a night of almost no sleep, Rory walked into <em>Paperless<em> with her third (or fifth) cup of coffee in hand. Knowing that she was going to get a call from Logan at some point this afternoon with a time and place for their date (!) had kept her up all night making mental lists and almost talking herself out of the impending date more than once.

"Morning Rory!"

_Why must she be so chipper this morning?!_

"Morning Jane. I have some things to take care of this morning, but if Logan Huntzberger calls, send him through right away"

"Sure thing Ror!"

Walking into her office, Rory immediately set to work on some emails she didn't get a chance to respond to yesterday. "I have to stop letting this date distract me from my work…" Rory mutters to herself as she starts delving into the hundreds of emails from potential hires, tech suppliers, various investors, and of course her mother.

Rory is in a groove fueled by the seventh (or eighth) cup of coffee when she hears Jane come in on her phone line

"Hey Rory, Logan Huntzberger is on the line, should I send him though now?" Jane asks, knowing her boss is in one of her scary-focused runs of motivation

"Sure" Rory says distractedly as she finishes up an email to Anne about the investor contract Logan gave her yesterday at lunch

"Did I catch you at a bad time Ace?" Rory hears coming in over her phone system

"Ah! Logan! I guess I wasn't paying attention when Jane patched you through. Um hold on I am just finishing up an email…and…SEND! Okay. Hello Logan" Rory says finally with all the calmness she can possibly muster

"Hello again, Rory. So I am calling to confirm our dinner and the time you should be ready and waiting for the car" Logan informs Rory

"Oh. Yeah. I am all ears" _Be cool Gilmore! _

"Okay so I am taking it that since you are _all ears_ our dinner is still on?" Logan says, clearly grinning

"Uh, yes. I guess that is what that means" Rory says as the blush starts spreading over her face

"Great! So I made reservations at 7:30 and I was figuring that Frank and I would be there around 7. That way we can at least try to get there close to on time"

"Frank?" _Who is coming to dinner with us? Maybe Logan is bringing a coworker to dinner and this is actually a business dinner after all! _

"Yes, Frank. I believe you have met him a few hundred times or so. Wears a suit, drives a limo, has probably heard some scandalous things going on between the two of us more than once?"

"Oh! Frank! I can't believe he is still stuck with you!" Rory teases as she leans back in her chair with a grin

"Well, some people find me absolutely irresistible to be around, believe it or not!"

"Psh! You wish Huntzberger!"

"Either way, we will both be at your door at 7 sharp. If I remember correctly, Gilmore Girls run on a different time zone, so I will leave some wiggle room in our schedule" Logan says, knowing full well that a rebuttal to Rory's comment would lead to hours of banter that neither had time for at the moment

"We like to think that the rest of the world is running on the wrong time zone!"

Rory is greeted by a hearty chuckle on the other end of the line...

_Man, I missed that._

"I'm sure you are right. I will see you tonight at 7, Ace"

Rory can hear Logan talking to someone in his office, asking them to wait a minute

"It sounds like you have some work to get to, and believe it or not, I do as well. I will see you tonight Logan"

"See you then Ace." The click of the phone alerts Rory to the fact that she is now the only one on the line. Hanging up, she tries to get back into what she was working on before Logan called.

_UGH! Stop being a love sick puppy! Focus!_

Thankfully, that internal reprimand was all she needed to get back on track for the day. Rory got right back to work, putting all the what-ifs about this date with Logan into the back of her mind…at least for the time being

* * *

><p>After managing to get 90% of her work done for the day, and only calling Lorelai three times to freak out about the existence of her date and what she should wear on said date, Rory was standing in front of her bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs<p>

"Come in! I'll be right down!" Rory yelled down to the doorbell ringer

"Now how did you know I wasn't a dangerous intruder looking to kidnap you and steal all your valuables?"

"Because those kind of guys never ring the doorbell. Duh Logan!" Rory yelled back as she gave herself one final look over and grabbed her clutch.

As Rory walked down the stairs into her living room, she couldn't help but notice the dumb look on Logan's face _Nicely done. You have rendered the man speechless _

"You look incredible, Ace" Logan says, his voice dripping with admiration

"Well you don't look to bad yourself, mister" Rory says as a deep blush sets in. "Okay, ready to go? I don't know if you noticed but I am actually ready on time…now if I could just find my coat…I know it is around here somewhere…"

Rory wanders around her brownstone, looking in the most outrageous places for the jacket she has clearly left inside the ottoman before. All the while, Logan looks on with an amused grin, slowly remembering aspects of being in the presence of a Gilmore Girl

"AH! I found it! It was in my coat closet…who would have thought!" Rory says triumphantly

"Not I Ace. All ready?

"Yep" The two head out the door but before they can make it down the front steps, Logan turns to Rory

"You know, you were right about your front door being easy to spot. I can see why Emily picked it out"

"I told you! I am willing to except any gift that makes delivery boys find my house faster!"

Logan couldn't help but grin as he closed the door behind him, and watched as Rory ambushed Frank with a bear hug and a million questions about how he has been since the last time she saw him…not that he should expect anything less from her.

"Jeez Ace, it's almost like you missed Frank more than me"

"I say we call it a 50/50 split on who I missed more" Rory said turning to smile at Logan

"Glad to know where I stand. Okay, we should probably get going before we completely miss our reservation." Logan said as he ushered Rory into the car

"Okay okay already. Off we go!" Rory said enthusiastically

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan were seated at a semi-secluded table towards the back of the French restaurant Logan had decided on for their date. Rory had to admit, so far, this date has been relatively normal…almost like they picked up right where they left off 4 years ago.<p>

After they both placed their order, and Logan chose a bottle of wine, Rory decided now was the perfect time to address the elephant that may not be in the room at this moment, but would show up eventually

"So…" Rory led off with, not really sure how this was going to go over

"So" Logan matched hers with a grin

"I think we need to at least discuss what happened to us. I mean, the evening is off to, what I think, is a great start, but sooner or later we are going to have to talk about my graduation and I just don't want it to be at a weird time that neither of us are ready for" Rory said, taking a huge breath at the end of her very long thought

"First off, I am glad you think the night is off to a good start. But I think you are right. We should at least start to discuss what happened to us. Would you like to start? I assume you have some kind of speech prepared" Logan said to Rory with a smile

_Am I really that predictable? _

"Um, yeah. I guess I do have some thoughts prepared." Rory said, taking a deep breath. " I guess what has always confused me…always stuck with me, is that we never talked about marriage in any serious way, so when you proposed like that it felt kinda out of the blue. I mean I had thought about marrying you for a while before that night, but it was always in the hypothetical kind of way. I figured once we were seriously ready to take that step we would, you know, talk to each other about it. You know me Logan. I need time to prepare for something as huge as marriage, and it was almost like you didn't even consider that. Maybe it was naive of me to think that I was the only one thinking about our maybe future, and I do take some blame for not bringing up the idea of marriage to you before that night, but I guess I thought I would scare you off, and we were finally in a good place. I thought we had more time…" Rory finished with a sad look

As soon as Rory finished speaking, the waiter came by with their appetizers and the bottle of wine. Giving them both a minute to think about what was just said.

As soon as the waiter left, Logan decided it was a good time to respond

"I can't tell you how many times I have thought back on that day and wished I would have proposed in a different way, or at least spoke to you about marriage before. I think, in my mind, we were on the same page about marriage, but I never really stopped to think that this was something we needed to discuss. I thought I was taking the next step and I never realized that I forgot to include you in that step." Logan finished, looking at Rory

"If I had just felt less ambushed, I don't know for sure if we would have spent these last 4 years apart. That day in Stars Hollow when you said you would factor me in really stuck with me, so when you told me about San Francisco and having to move to the other side of the country, I felt as though you disregarded that sentiment completely. I had just graduated college…literally just graduated, and here you are telling me that you won't do long distance and it is all or nothing. Just imagine if I had given you that ultimatum on your graduation day, Logan!" Rory said at a slightly higher volume than she meant to. "I wanted so much to be with you forever, but in that moment, I felt trapped and I couldn't let myself feel like that, so I said no." Rory said, taking a sip of wine to calm her fragile nerves

"I am so sorry for making you feel trapped, but that was the last thing I wanted to do! I though by telling you about the job in San Francisco you would feel secure…like you didn't have to worry so much about what your next step was because I was secure in mine. I think I was just so thrown off at you saying no, that I immediately thought you were saying no because you didn't love me. I honestly expected to hear you running behind me when I walked away, or to see your name come up on my phone after that. I thought you would call me and assure me that you loved me…loved us." Logan said

"I honestly spent the next 3 days waiting for you to call me and apologize for the ultimatum. I think, in that moment, we both failed at communicating with each other. Instead of saying no, I should have said not right now"

"I think you are right, Rory. I am sure if we would have talked about it, we could have both come to some sort of understanding as to where the other was coming from. And I think I would have been on board with a not right now, just as long as you agreed to be my fiancé. I just wanted you in my life forever…and I guess I still do." Logan finished

The two sat in silence as they finished their appetizers. Both taking the time to come to terms with the things said.

"So…" Rory said, hoping to lighten the heavy mood that came with the discussion they just had

"So" Logan returned, a grin on his face

That exchange was all it took for the ice to be broken, and for the two to get back on track. Soon their dinners came, and the two settled into recapping what has happened in their lives since they last spoke.

Rory told Logan all about her rain-soaked graduation party, her time on the Obama campaign, and her short-lived career at The Washington Post.

"I don't know if I was ever really thrilled about being a political reporter. It was definitely a great experience, but the second Dylan called me about starting a online magazine with Kate and Shane, I knew I needed to leave The Post. I guess my dream of being an overseas correspondent has shifted to being an editor/columnist. I get the chance to live in the newsroom atmosphere that I love so much, but at the same time, I get to make real decisions about a publication I feel so strongly about." Rory told Logan, not even realizing how excited she got about her role at _Paperless_

And Logan told Rory all about his time at the tech start up in San Francisco, and his decision to go back to HPG.

"I loved the group I was with in San Francisco. It was exactly what I needed after the failed business deal, and it served me well. I helped get this really amazing company started, but once it was pretty much self-sufficient, I felt like my job was done, so I called my dad and formed my current position at HPG. He was pretty willing to let me do whatever, so I took the official role of Head of Acquisitions, that way I can help publishers, like yourself, get their HPG funded company off the ground and become successful. Of course I couldn't escape my birth right as CEO in training, so I get to go around to different papers and make sure already established ones are running efficiently. But honestly, I don't think I would be as happy as I am in my career had it not been for you and all you did for me after I left HPG." Logan finished as he and Rory shared the last bit of dessert

"Don't sell yourself short Logan. You had this in you all along" Rory said, looking directly into his eyes

"Maybe so, Ace. Either way, I am very glad I had you around" Logan says with a smirk, looking right back into Rory's blue eyes

* * *

><p>After a minor fight over who was paying the check (Logan won), Logan was standing in front of the door that belonged to the great something-or-other of George Washington, watching as Rory dug around in her seemingly bottomless clutch for the keys to said door.<p>

"Shit. I know they are in here somewhere…" Rory said, not as quietly as she would have liked

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Ace?!" Logan responded in feigned shock

"Only when she curses back!" Rory rebutted. "Aha! Found them!" Rory said triumphantly holding a set of keys on a Hello Kitty key chain in the air

Rory unlocked her door and turned to Logan "I had a really great night, Logan. Better than I imagined"

"Well I am glad I surpassed your expectations, Ace" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss Rory goodnight

The kiss was not frenzied or rushed, it was sweet and romantic. Almost like a reintroduction to each other

As they pulled away, both slightly out of breath and a little starry eyed, Rory was the first to speak

"And that right there fully exceeded my preconceived expectations of the direction of the night" She said with a giant grin on her face

"Well we aim to please, Miss. Gilmore" Logan replied with an equally giant grin on his face. "Well I guess I had better get going, I think we both have work tomorrow morning, and I wouldn't want my newest investment to fail because one of the owners is too busy making out"

"We definitely wouldn't want that. Thanks for a great night, Logan."

"Anytime, Ace." Logan replied as he started walking to the waiting car. "I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight, Ace."

"Night, Logan."

And with that, Logan go into the car, and Rory walked into her dark house and closed the door, leaning against it. Bringing her out of her daze, Rory heard her phone ringing from inside of her Mary Poppins-esque clutch.

"Hey sweets! How did the date go?" Lorelai asked before Rory could even say 'hello'

Walking to her coffee maker to get a cup started, Rory took a second to respond

"Mom. I think it is happening again"

"What is happening again? You have to give Mommy some more words here"

"I think I am falling back in love with Logan."

* * *

><p>This chapter took way longer to write than expected, but I think it should be worth the wait. I will try to update more frequently, but clearly I cannot make any promises.<p>

Don't forget to review/favorite/follow, since I apparently require outside validation to continue writing!


	7. Impromptu Movie Night

The rest of the week went by in a flash. The contract between _Paperless_ and HPG was signed, Rory, along with Shane, Dylan, and Kate started interviewing candidates for various positions at their newly-funded publication, and Rory and Logan even managed to sneak a lunch date into their busy schedules. By the time Friday rolled around, Rory was totally ready for a nice relaxing weekend full of sleeping in late, binge watching things on her DVR, and ordering way too much take out.

"I just don't know mom, but I am sure I will find something to occupy my Friday Night Dinner-less Friday night. I actually have a few weeks of The Office on my DVR that I should probably catch up on" Rory said, looking forward to her night of doing nothing…that is if she could ever get her mom off the phone

"I mean I guess that sounds fine, but you could always visit your dear old mother! I feel like I am coming down with something, so you never know if this will be the last chance you get to see me" Lorelai says, adding some fake coughs for emphasis

"As convincing as your potential demise is, I think I am going to stay in this weekend. I haven't had a chance to just relax since we started _Paperless_"

"Fineee, but don't come crying to me if this cold is the one that does me in and you missed spending time with me in my last hours!"

"Don't you worry, I will totally not cry over that…" Rory says, unable to keep a straight face as she unlocks her front door

"Hey! Don't be mean to The Giver of Life!"

"Never! I gotta go mom, I'll call you later"

"If I'm still alive!" Rory hears as she hangs up, not even waiting for a real goodbye

Walking into her apartment, Rory immediately throws her bag down, gets her takeout menus laid out, and goes to change into her sweats. Emerging from her room, Rory hears her phone ringing and rushes downstairs to answer what she is sure is her mom calling back to embarrass her into coming to the Hollow for the weekend

"Mom, I know you are dying or whatever, but I am not coming home this weekend" Rory says by way of greeting

"Sorry to hear about your mother's impending death Ace" says a voice that is clearly not Lorelai Gilmore

"Ah! Logan, I thought you were my mom!" Rory says, slightly embarrassed "I really should start checking my caller id before I answer the phone…"

_Smooth move Rory. At least he already knows you are a crazy person _

"Really? I think it is more fun to hear you answer the phone incorrectly."

"Um thanks?"

"You are always welcome, but seeing as you already told me you are not in Stars Hollow this weekend, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner tonight? I thought I had a late meeting, but it was canceled so I thought I would check in with you" Logan says

"Oh, I would really love to, but I just put my sweatpants on, and I was planning on staying in and ordering take out tonight" Rory says, looking down at her current outfit and really not wanting to take it off

"I figured it was a long shot anyway. Next time I will try to catch you before you put your sweats on" Logan says with a tinge of disappointment in his voice

"But, if you want to, you could come over and have a mini-movie night with me…" Rory says with all the courage she can muster

"That actually sounds really great. Are you sure you don't mind me intruding on your night?" Logan says, excitement evident in his question

"Not at all! I could use the company and I haven't even ordered food yet, so it works out"

"Okay great! I will be over in a half hour or so, is that okay?"

"Perfect. How does Chinese food sound? I've been craving it all day"

"Sounds good to me. Want me to bring anything?" Logan asks

"Hmmm, you could probably get something to drink. I haven't had the chance to stock up recently. OH! You could also bring some candy! I only have like 2 bags of marshmallows and we will definitely need more!"

"I think I can handle both of those" Logan says with a laugh. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we should be good. And remember, sweats are not only encouraged…they are required!"

"I remember, Ace" Logan says nostalgically

"Great. I will see you and the candy in 30 minutes" Rory says as she hangs up the phone

_Oh my god, you just invited Logan over..._

* * *

><p>Almost exactly 30 minutes later, Logan arrived. Armed with 2 bottles of wine, a 6 pack of beer, and an entire grocery bag full of various sweets.<p>

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rory said in a rush of excitement. "This is how I want all my guests to arrive"

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my hostess!" Logan says as Rory grabs the bag of candy from his hands, inspecting its contents

"Ooo! You got Twizzlers, Hershey kisses, AND 3 bags of marshmallows!"

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I only brought 1 bag of marshmallows Ace!"

"Good. I am glad you still remember the basics of the Gilmore rules. And I am also glad to see you adhered to the strict dress code!" Rory says appreciatively as she looks Logan up and down. Seeing him wearing the same sweatshirt she remembered so vividly from college was somewhat of a relief to her. It almost made it seem like they had only spent a week apart, not 4 years.

"I have to say Ace, I am glad to see neither of us seemed to have switched up our lounging wardrobes that much since the last time we had a movie night" Logan says, looking at the well worn Yale sweatshirt he could remember peeling off of her on more than one occasion

_Relax Rory, just because this seems so familiar does not mean everything is back to normal _

"Oh, um yeah, it looks like the Yale Bookstore really makes some quality merchandise" Rory says nervously

"Probably what the university is best known for" Logan jokes, bringing a lightness back to the room

"Well, the Chinese food arrived right before you got here, and I have a few options for movies. I would let you pick a movie on your own, but I seem to remember you having some pretty awful taste in movies, so I have provided some friendly suggestions" Rory says, falling back into the banter that is…was so much a part of who they were as a couple

"Hey! Just because I don't want to watch Willy Wonka 4 times a week does not mean I have bad taste in movies!" Logan says as they both settle onto the couch. Chinese food and candy laid out in front of them

"That is an Cinematic Classic! But I will spare you the utter torture of watching that tonight" Rory says, pouring herself a glass of wine from one of the bottles Logan brought

"Thank you for showing me some mercy on my reintroduction to the Gilmore movie nights. Hmm, lets go with _Sherlock Holmes_. I haven't seen that one yet, and it looks like the least offensive of the options here" Logan says with a grin

"I am going to choose to ignore that insult, but you better watch yourself mister" Rory says with as stern of a look as she can manage as she gets up to put the DVD in

As she sits back down, Rory notices Logan looking at her. Looking back at him, they get lost in the moment, and each other, as the beginning scene flashes on the tv. For both of them, this night feels so much like any movie night when they lived together at Yale. A table full of food in front of them, dressed in familiar clothes, but there was something different. They weren't cuddled up together on one end of the couch, Rory leaning into Logan's side half paying attention to the movie and half paying attention to their closeness. No, in this moment, its like that previous life flashed in their respective memories: bringing attention to the space they both left between them.

Finally, Rory breaks the stare down between the two and uncomfortably reaches for a container of orange chicken. "Start eating! The colder this food gets, the more likely I am to eat all of it and leave none for you!" Rory says, trying to get them back to a comfortable place.

"I know better than to fight you for cold leftovers, Ace" Logan says kind of sadly as he grabs a container of lo mein

They both turn themselves towards the movie, absentmindedly picking at their food, the memory of their past still playing in both of their heads

_Was this a mistake? Can I handle doing this again? _

* * *

><p>By the end of the second movie, Rory and Logan gravitated towards each other in the middle of the couch. And by the middle of the third, Rory was leaning into Logan, and Logan had his arm thrown over Rory's shoulders. Maybe it was the fact that each of them was a little bit tipsy, but their current position felt natural…like they were built to sit together like this.<p>

Turning to Logan at the end of _Taken, _Rory says "Well I think we did a pretty good job picking out those movies"

"I agree Ace. We could probably quit this whole publishing thing and take up careers as professional movie picker outers" Logan says, turning to meet Rory's gaze

They both smile at each other, pleased at how well they have fallen back into a familiar routine.

Not able to hold back any longer, Logan leans in for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but as soon as their lips met, something took over in both Rory and Logan, and they were soon falling into another all to familiar routine: making out like teenagers on the couch post movie night.

They battle back and forth, each kiss expressing their deep need to be as close to one another as possible

A lack of oxygen causes them to pull back. Logan looks down at Rory, not really remembering how, or when, she ended up underneath him…not that he was complaining. "So…" Logan says with a grin as he took in Rory's flushed face and mussed up hair

"So…" Rory says back, loving the familiar, comforting feeling of Logan's weight on top of her. "I would say that was a very successful movie night"

"I would definitely have to agree with you Ace" Logan says, sitting up and pulling Rory with him as he does

"You know, we could continue the movie night if you want to…" Rory says, not breaking eye contact with Logan

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush this Rory" Logan says, hoping this is an offer she is willing to stick by

Without responding, Rory gets up from the couch and starts walking up the stairs. Turning back at Logan, she sends him a smile and a look he remembers well. That is all it takes for him to jump off the couch and race up the stairs behind his Ace. Muffled squeals of laughter brought an end to the best spontaneous movie night either could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Wow! An update less than 3 months after the last chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter, and pleaseeeee let me know what you think of the story so far!<p> 


End file.
